


Down To Business

by knitekat



Series: Exactly His Type [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is concerned Lester is pushing himself again and takes control once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down To Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Sir James Lester groaned and stretched stiff muscles. He'd been bent over his desk for far too long and not for anything enjoyable. He rubbed his tired eyes before starting at the sound of a cleared throat, only relaxing when he realised it was Hart. 

“You need to take a break.”

“Maybe, but the work, much to my disgust, don't get done in my absence.” 

“And it won't help if you have to do it all again tomorrow because you're so tired you can't see straight.”

“Did you actually want something, Hart?” Lester growled back at the devastatingly handsome man and knew what he hoped he'd want. 

“Yes,” Hart replied, casually leaning against the door frame. 

“If you want to play 20 questions, I suggest you find the soldiers down at the public house.” Lester just wasn't in the mood for games, well, not that sort of game. 

“No... I don't think you'd want me to do that.” Hart's smile was predatory as he stepped into the office. “Not what I've got planned.”

Lester sniffed. “You think too highly of your abilities, Hart.”

“Maybe, but you appreciate them.” Hart leaned his weight on Lester's desk. “Now, I say you close whatever you're working on and come quietly.”

“And if I don't?” Lester quirked an eyebrow, wondering just how far Hart would push this and hoping it was all the way. 

“Then I leave and we both have a quiet and lonely night.” Hart slowly reached out and grabbed Lester's tie, wrapping it around his hand and dragging Lester closer. “But you don't want that, do you, James? You want to be in my bed with my cock stuck up your arse, fucking all that tension out of you.” He smiled when Lester groaned. “That's what I thought.”

***

Lester didn't see any point in waiting, he wanted Hart and all the man could give him and he wanted it now... but Hart was in charge now. He snapped his gaze back to Hart when he realised he'd been staring longingly down the hall to the bedroom.

Stephen chuckled before eyeing Lester up and down. “Bedroom now, naked and I want you on your knees. Eyes closed.”

“Do you now?” Lester drawled back. Hart might be in charge in the bedroom but that didn't mean Lester was goingto meekly obey, even if his cock had hardened and twitched at the thought. 

“Yes.” Hart leaned in and kissed Lester hard, his tongue demanding access which Lester granted, feeling Hart's tongue sweep into his mouth to duel with his own. He was breathless when Hart pulled back, smiling when he realised the other man was just as affected. “Now, be a good sub and do as you're told.”

Lester put on a show of considering the order before turning to obey, yelping when Stephen swatted his arse.

***

Lester hung his jacket, shirt and trousers on the hangers he'd brought for that purpose, before folding the rest of his clothing neatly on a chair and kneeing as instructed. He settled himself into a comfortable position before closing his eyes to wait for Hart. He hoped it wouldn't be a long wait because his cock was already hard and leaking.

He fought the instinct to open his eyes when he heard the door open and Hart's comment of,“Now that is a bloody good look for you.”

“Glad you're enjoying it,” Lester drawled back.

He could hear Hart moving around the room and had to concentrate on not opening his eyes to see what he was doing. He almost jumped when something cool touched his skin and he clenched his eyes tightly closed. “I do hope that's not my tie. It cost more than you do.”

“It will be worth it.” Stephen chuckled as he played the tie across Lester's skin, and he could feel goosebumps arise in its wake. He flinched when he felt the tie over his eyes. “Stay still, James. I'm only blindfolding you.”

“With my expensive tie”

“Well, if you weren't so much of a control freak you and actually asked for my help you wouldn't need this, would you?” 

Lester muttered something he hoped Hart hadn't understood, not if he wanted to be fucked tonight. He felt Hart adjust the tie across his eyes and tug the knot firmly.

“Can you see anything?”

Lester carefully opened his eyes before shaking his head. He'd never realised silk ties made good blindfolds. 

He heard Hart move away. “Good. Now, do you trust me?” 

“I hardly think I'd be here, let alone naked and blindfolded if I didn't.”

“True.” 

Lester heard approaching footsteps before he felt Hart grip his shoulders. “Good. Now it is four steps to the bed. Now, climb on it. On your hands and knees.” Lester clambered on to the bed, making sure to wiggle his arse as he did so before settling into position. He heard the intake of breath before Hart managed, “God, James, you look so bloody gorgeous with your arse in the air.”

“Mmm.” Lester turned his head towards the sound of Stephen's voice. “Look even better with your cock in it.” He yelped when Hart slapped his arse. 

“I thought we agreed I was in charge in the bedroom.”

“You're taking a bloody long time,” Lester groused back. “I'll be drawing my pension before you fuck me at this rate.”

“Oh, you want to get down to business, do you?” 

Before Lester could reply he heard various drawers being opened and closed and wondered which toy Hart was looking for. He felt the bed shift before Hart's hand firmly took his wrist, his voice full of command as he said, “Wrist.” Lester shifted his weight onto his other hand and allowed Hart to lift his other hand. He bit back a moan when he felt the soft leather wrap around his wrist and allowed Hart to tug him up the bed. Once Hart released him, Lester tugged gently on the cuff, testing it before nodding, it would hold him firmly but wouldn't dig in or mark his wrist if he struggled against it. He felt Hart move around him and had his other hand ready to be cuffed before Hart asked him. “Eager, aren't we?” Lester tested the second cuff before moving to lift his arse in the air again. 

“Very nice.”

Lester wriggled his arse and spread his knees wider when nothing else happened, he listened hard and hoped Hart wasn't planning on leaving him like this. “Hart?”

“All in good time,” Hart muttered and Lester grinned when he heard the sound of clothes being rapidly shed. 

Lester yelped when cold fingers pressed into him, slick with lubricant but insistent as they stretched him quickly but thoroughly. He knew Hart knew he could take him with little preparation, enjoying the burn of Hart's cock as it penetrated and filled him. He rocked back onto those questing fingers and moaned in loss when they vanished.

He was just about to snark about the lack of progress when Hart pressed against him, filling him balls deep before thrusting in a hard, punishing rhythm. Just what Lester needed after a terrible day, make that week, at work. Not that he thought of work for long, as pleasure began to course through his body, magnified by having to rely on his hearing and touch. 

Lester felt Hart's cock nail his prostate and then he was coming, hard and long and he had only just enough brain cells to remember to clamp down on Hart, feeling his dom spurt inside him, his teeth biting into Lester's shoulder. 

He collapsed onto the bed as much as his position and the cuffs allowed, feeling too exhausted to do anything but let Hart remove the blindfold, release his wrists and settle him on to his side, Hart's arms wrapped around him and holding him tight as he surrender to much needed sleep. His last conscious thought was that being dominated by Hart in bed was bloody brilliant, and not just for reliving stress.


End file.
